Trouble
by NMBC-Sally
Summary: The pack decides to go to a strip club to do two things. Celebrate the impending marriage of its alpha and try to cheer up the mess left behind by the hated leech lover. However, when Jacob Black imprints on one of the strippers there is no doubt that she will be nothing but...trouble. Jacob/OC Set before Eclipse. M for Mature themes.
1. Oh, you turn me on

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series only the characters and details made up in my own mind.**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Oh, You Turn Me On**  


**Jacob POV**

I can't believe it. After everything he put her through, after he just left her like that, she went running back to him. I mean sure, she had to save his life. I get that. What I don't get, is how she can get back together with him after _I_ was the one to pick up the pieces and make her whole again and if not completely whole she was at the very least happy. And then she turns around and chooses _him_.

"_Come on Jacob, stop thinking about her. Tonight is about having a good time and celebrating one of Sam's last nights of bachelorhood_," Paul says to me in an abnormally good mood. "_Let's just wrap this up and head back I want you out of my head_," I growl back at him. "_Now that's the best thought you've had all night. I'm sick and tired of hearing about that stupid leech lover_."

I snarl as I run through the trees and back towards Sam and Emily's place, which is essentially the pack house. If Paul had been next to me and not on the other side of the border, I would have attempted to rip his throat out for talking about Bella like that. "_You wish you could take me_," Paul teases. I ignore him and my thoughts go back to Bella. In my mind's eye I can see Paul in his wolf form shake his head and sigh in disappointment.

Damn this whole pack mind thing sucks. I can't even mope in peace. "_But where would you be without us?_" I don't answer and finally reach the pack house. I feel Seth and Leah phase-in and phase out of my wolf form before they can so much as greet me. As much as Paul and I don't get along, I know he's right. I would probably be moping alone in my room if it wasn't for the pack. One of them let it slip earlier that tonight isn't just about celebrating Sam's last month as a bachelor, but it is also an attempt to cheer me up and give me just one night where I won't think about Bella and her stupid leech. Fat chance of that happening, even if I do get that lap dance Jared plans on getting for me.

Paul and I reach the door at the same time and shove each other through the doorway. We immediately head to the kitchen, where we can smell Emily's famous lasagna wafting through the air. "What's the special occasion?" I ask as I sit myself down at the kitchen table and join the majority of the pack. Leah volunteered for tonight's patrol shift because, "there is no way [she] would be caught dead going to a strip club," and Seth was assigned to tonight's patrol and sulking; because even though he looks like an adult, there is no way we are letting a 15-year-old come with us. Sue definitely agrees.

I tried protesting as well, I'm only 17 after all, but Paul said that's old enough and where we're going doesn't card. Emily places the lasagna on the table and smacks Quil's hand before it reaches the food. She finally answers my question. "Just want to make sure Sam remembers what he has waiting at home while he is surrounded by strippers. I already gave him a demonstration earlier," she winks at me. The rest of the pack and I shudder at the mental image. Sam just sits there with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Emily has no problem with Sam going to a strip club. Neither does Kim for that matter. The imprints are confident in their wolves. After all, why wander when you have already found your soulmate. Personally, I think tonight is more about me than anything else. The pack has not bothered to hide their annoyance with my constant depressive thoughts about Bella.

After wolfing down as much food as we can, Paul and I head out to go back to our mutual places to get ready. Can't really go into Forks in just cutoffs, can we?

I reach my house and walk right past my dad with a quick wave, heading straight for the bathroom in my room. I get into the shower and turn the water as hot as it can go and just stand there, letting the water beat down on me and letting my thoughts get caught up in Bella all over again. I wonder what Bella and that stupid leech are doing right now. I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and turn off the shower. I shake like a wet dog to get rid of the excess water and bump my elbow against the wall.

Cursing at the hole I made and wishing that my bathtub and shower grew when I did, since it's a tight fit, I wrap a white towel around my waist and walk into my room. My room hasn't changed much since I first phased. The walls are still a dark navy blue, my mom's favorite color, and posters of various cars with girls in provocative positions are taped to the walls. The furniture is all black and the one change is the new custom full-sized bed that my dad ordered for me when I first phased. Even though my bed takes up most of the room,_ I_ still take up most of the bed.

I pull on some black dress pants and a nice hunter green fitted dress shirt. I slip my feet into my brand-new black dress shoes (a gift from my older sister Rebecca) which I have not had a chance to wear yet. I use my towel to dry my hair and then run my fingers through it. Turning to look in the mirror, I look myself over. Eh. Good enough.

Ducking under the doorway, I walk out into the living room to talk to my dad a bit before heading out. He wolf whistles as soon as he sees me. "Looking good there Jakey. Are you excited?" I give him an incredulous look. "I don't even want to _go_ dad. I can't believe you're even letting me go." I knew for sure my moping was getting bad when the pack managed to convince my dad that it was a good idea to let me go to a strip club. Embry's mom doesn't know he's going, hell she doesn't even know he's a shape shifter, and Quil is going because my dad convinced Old Quil to let him go since he is one of my best friends.

"Just go Jake. You should be excited. I didn't get to go to my first strip club until I was 19. Live life, relax. You and the rest of the pack are always patrolling, have a little fun. You guys need it." On that note, I give my dad a quick hug and head outside where I hear the car pulling into the driveway. I get into Embry's little black Toyota Camry that his mom handed down to him before getting herself a silver Lamborghini (how fair is that?), returning his nod of greeting and quiet "sup?".

"Hey Jake, my man, you ready to go watch some sexy ladies wave their asses in our faces?" Quil asks, slapping his hands on my shoulders from the back seat. Since Quil doesn't have a car, he always gets stuck sitting in the back. He doesn't mind because he never has to be designated driver either. No one in their right mind would let Quil drive their car. I grunt in reply and cross my arms over my chest. Quil recovers quickly and launches into an excited conversation with Embry.

An hour later, we pull into the strip joint at the very edge of Port Angeles. The rest of the pack got here before us. We get out of the car and watch as they straighten themselves from where they were leaning against their cars and walk towards us. We greet each other as if we hadn't just seen each other two hours ago and head for the entrance. The outside of the building is black, with pink neon lights spelling the name "The Lucky Pussy" (seriously?) along with the image of an outline of a busty woman with a cat rubbing against her in the same neon pink lighting. The beefy bouncer at the door doesn't bother to ask us for our IDs and we walk straight in.

The inside of the club is dark, dim lights fill the interior just enough so people can watch were they are walking. Little mini stages with strip poles are scattered throughout the room, the floor on those stages lit up enough so that all you can see are the provocative dancers as they twirl around their pole. In the very back of the room sits what is obviously the main stage. It is rectangular, with a small catwalk stretching out into the audience. The base of the music thrums through me gently, the volume not that loud for which my sensitive ears are thankful for.

A blonde haired and blue eyed waitress, wearing a skimpy, black tube dress thingy hugging her petite form, 5 inch white heels (which still doesn't even bring her up to our shoulders) and white cat ears which poke out of the head-band on her head, walks up to us. "Hi, are you the Quileute group?" she asks in a rather high pitch voice that immediately gets on my nerves. Paul grins at her, "what gave us away?" The waitress laughs and motions for us to follow her. "My name is Bethany and I will be your server this evening. You boys are sure in for a treat tonight. You made it just before the start of the show." Bethany leads us to a large rectangular table right next to the end of the catwalk. The table is the length of the catwalk but only about 6 inches wide, enough to hold drinks but not much else. The guys shove me towards the middle and I sit between Paul and Quil. Embry sits at the end on the other side of Quil and Sam sits next to Paul and Jared next to him.

Suddenly, the music fades out and the lights on all the other stages go out while the main stage brightens. A deep male voice rings around the club. "All right gents, put your hands together for the sexy, smoldering and above all else beautiful Snow White." The song S&M by Rihanna starts to play and a figure rises out of the ground in the middle of the back part of the stage. The stripper is standing with a hand on her hip which is cocked to the side and her other hand holds a whip. Her body is shaped like an hourglass and she has a generous bust (DD maybe?) and more than your hands can grab ass (if I can see the curve of her backside from where I'm sitting, it definitely qualifies as a big ass). Her skin is fairly pale with thick, voluminous wavy black locks framing her face and flowing down to her waist. Her head is tilted down, her mouth painted a bright red and her eyes covered in thick black eyeliner.

She is wearing tight black booty shorts with zippers on each side of her hips and a black leather jacket over a blood red and black lace corset top. A black collar with studded rhinestones circles her neck. Black leather thigh high boots with a 4 inch heel encase her long, shapely legs. With the boots she looks to be about 6'3", so she is obviously tall without them. After looking her over, the next thing to hit me is her scent. I feel drawn to the scent of spicy cinnamon that seems to be coming from her. My eyes are glued to her as she looks up and begins to move with the first line of the song. My cock immediately hardens.

Her hips move enticingly and every once in a while she cracks the whip with certain down beats in the song. The song reaches the first chorus and she removes her jacket, exposing more skin. All the men in the club go wild. I still haven't gotten a good look at her eyes, I can't tell the color from where I'm sitting as she is facing slightly away from me and towards the other side of the catwalk. She faces our side slightly on the second chorus and rips open her corset top and lets it fall to the floor, leaving her in a red, lacy, see-through strapless bra. Large, rosy brown nipples poke through. My mouth waters as I imagine wrapping my lips around them. Wait, what?

She winks at Jared, who winks back good-naturedly and I feel my stomach clench a bit. In the next chorus, she zips down both sides of her shorts and they flutter away, leaving her in a sheer red, see-through thong. I get a quick glimpse of a hairless crotch before she sinks down into a full split facing us, legs extended on either side and causing my dick to strain even more painfully against the zipper of my pants. She smiles that Paul seductively and he reaches over and adds a few $20 bills into the string of her thong. She continues to give him some attention before her eyes pass right over me and she crawls towards Quil.

The clenching in my stomach gets tighter and I'm confused at the reaction. Am I… Jealous? No way. I don't even know this girl, though she looks vaguely familiar. My eyes remain glued to her ass as she walks back to where she started, the straining in my jeans becoming even more unbearably uncomfortable. With the final beat of the song, she looks up right at me and my eyes connect with bright shining emeralds. My world falls away, gravity no longer existing and she is all that holds me to this world.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic. For those of you who like and wish to continue reading, this story will contain sexual content, suggestive themes and coarse languge. After all, my OC is a stripper. I will warn you in case you decide to skip it, though you will miss some information sometimes (which I will recap in an author's note at the bottom if you wish to skip to read that before continuing the chapter). She will be introduced in the next chapter and I really hope to hear from you, good criticism and bad, though I really wish you suppress yourself from leaving any flamers. Saying my story sucks is not constructive in any way if you don't give me legit reasons for why it does.**

**There will be some Bella bashing, though I am going to try my best to keep her as close to her character as possible for as long as possible. I don't know yet if I'm going to make her majorly OOC once she turns. Or I might scratch the idea completely and make her a total and aware needy bitch. We'll see. **

**This will not be one of those stories where Jacob fights the imprint with everything he has for Bella, so if you are looking for that, this is not the story for you. My characters and the characters from Twilight will be dealing with enough and I think Jake has been through a lot and deserves so much more, including having someone by his side.**


	2. Sticks and stones may break my bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the content from my own imagination. Please don't sue, I have no money.**

* * *

******Chapter 2: Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones**  


**Ana POV**

Anastasia Martinez. That is the name I was graced with when I was born on October 27, 1988 at Forks General Hospital. The people I allow to get somewhat close, including my dad, call me Stacy. I hate the name Stacy. My mom and dad used to call me Ana. No one has called me Ana since my mom died. It was her special name for me and my dad cannot bring himself to call me Ana anymore.

My dad is a great dad, when he's sober. When I was 12 years old, my mom died in a car accident trying to avoid a kid who had run out in the middle of the street and my dad checked out for a few months right after. When he finally pulled himself together I was so happy to have at least one parent back. Everything changed again when he got extremely drunk on the first anniversary of her death. He beat me so bad that night that I had to bring myself to the hospital and claim that I fell down the stairs. He barely remembers doing it, and apologized over and over, promising me that he would never do it again.

He kept that promise until the next anniversary of her death. Then, he got drunk on her birthday, too. The following year, he added Valentine's Day to his list of acceptable beating days. In between those dates though, he was such a great dad. He would treat me just like a dad should treat his daughter. The final straw came when he beat me on my 17th birthday. I guess he got scared, because he kept screaming about how I will never leave him, that he would kill me first. 17 marks one year closer to 18, after all. The beatings have become more frequent since then, no longer applying to just special occasions and now I don't know what to expect from him anymore.

I honestly didn't even think about leaving my dad until that night. I couldn't go to the hospital because my dad would not let me in case someone got suspicious and took me away. So he called in sick for me for two weeks until the pain in my ribs died down and I could finally walk again. He had actually cracked my ribs that night, and I would have been out a lot longer if it wasn't for the simple fact that I am a witch. My dad has no idea, and I didn't even find out until I went through my mother's diaries around the time I turned 13.

I had used one of the healing spells from her Book of Shadows to fix my dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs. I couldn't do any more without dad getting suspicious. I can't imagine how much worse it would be if my dad knew about my supernatural status. I could defend myself, but I love my dad. As I mentioned before, in between beatings he is the greatest dad ever. It hurts so bad that I'm seeing that side of him less and less.

No one has any idea what goes on in my house. My dad is a standup guy in the community who owns the biggest auto shop in Forks, who would ever suspect him of doing something so horrible?

If that wasn't enough of a downer, my curves grew in right after my mom died. Going through puberty without her was tough, especially since the immature boys of Forks poked fun at me whenever they could. The girls wouldn't even talk to me, whispering behind my back and calling me every horrible name you could think of that is associated with the word 'slut'. Guess having round hips and 36DD's automatically make you one. Bitches.

So I started wearing baggier clothes. I always wear my hair in a messy bun and large, thick black framed glasses that I don't even need to cover the majority of my face. I grew more confident in myself while reading and connecting with my mom through her journals but decided to keep up the rouse of an insecure mouse to keep people away. I can't let anyone find out what is going on at home. I most definitely cannot let anyone find out that I am a witch.

One person did get kind of close to me. Isabella Marie Swan. I had started to consider her a friend when she first arrived in Forks. I would actually go over to her place after school, back when I was 16 and my dad still hadn't gone completely off the deep end. I am a year below her in school, but I am a year ahead of my grade level in English, math and science, so I had those classes with her. Then, Bella started dating Edward Cullen, a vampire. In fact, all the Cullens are vampires; they fit the description in my mom's diaries down to the golden eyes of a vampire on an animal diet as opposed to the more common red eyes of the human diet.

I didn't warn Bella because I knew she would figure it out on her own. Of course, I didn't expect her to drop me immediately as a friend and become so obsessed with him. When she actually did talk to me, all she would talk about was Edward; and that was only when the Cullens were not in school during the rare times the sun brightened Forks. The worst though, was when the Cullens left Forks completely and nobody thought they would ever return, including Bella.

Bella was semi-comatose the first few months of their disappearance. Charlie constantly called me, asking me over to keep her company but the solution for her depression came in the form of Jacob Ephraim Black. Every once in a while she would bring me with her down to the La Push Reservation to fix up her new obsession: motorcycles. I would sit in the corner, drawing as little attention to myself as possible. Not that it mattered, since Jake only had eyes for Bella. I had a bit of a crush on him but lacked any real interest in someone who is clearly not interested in me.

Valentine's Day came around and I stayed in touch with Bella through the phone, faking sick. My dad was slightly more vicious than usual and I kept at least one of the scars from that night as a reminder. After I finally got back to school "feeling better", Jacob Black takes a leaf out of the Cullen's book and vanishes from Bella's life. This time though, she was determined to keep Jake in her life and went down to the reservation where she found out their furry little secret. At least, I figured that's what happened cause after that she spent less time with me and more time on the reservation. She didn't bother to invite me to go down with her anymore. Of course, I know all about the spirit warriors of the Quileute tribe, once again, because of my mom's diaries.

Anyway, I didn't know Jake was a shifter for sure until he appeared at Forks High looking for Bella one day. She spotted him and waved him over and at first I didn't recognize him. Mr. Jacob Black transformed into one sexy man and I took off before he reached us so that he wouldn't have to deal with me drooling all over him. I said I am secretly confident, doesn't mean I don't have my girly fan girl moments when a hot guy catches my eye. Plus, it plays into my shy character…cough.

The tribal tattoo on his arm was a dead giveaway to his new status as a shape shifter. It matched the same design in one of my mom's diaries. She must have had a good friend on the reservation to have had all this information. I plan on seeking that person out as soon as I turn 18. So, the Cullens come back and once again I'm dumped, but I think Jake is along for the ride, too. I still can't believe she went running straight back to Mr. Sparkles, as if the months of depression and hard work that Jake and I put in to fix her never happened and Edward Cullen is her everything.

I have more important things to worry about than that, though. I had less than a year to find a job and make enough money to move out. I'm terrified that on my 18th birthday my dad will literally kill me this time. That's when I discovered my saving grace. I was wandering around the outer districts of Port Angeles when I got scouted by the owner of The Lucky Pussy (horrible name, I know, but what else can you expect from a strip joint?), Terri. The Brad Pitt look alike (I had to double-take when he first approached me) said that with my looks, I would be an instant hit.

So, I put them to use. I transform myself completely Wednesday through Sunday, every night until early morning to entertain the horn dogs that would walk through that door. Terri was right about my being an instant hit. The pale skin, bright green almond shaped eyes and luscious curves I inherited from my half Irish/ half Hispanic mother along with the dark hair, slender limbs, and 5'11 height I got from my half Hispanic/half Quileute father makes me more than enough money on a weekly basis. I know, I know, shocker; I'm a quarter Quileute but my dad hated living on the reservation so he moved to Forks as soon as he married my mom. I barely look like my dad aside from the height and the high cheek bones associated with most Quileutes but I look like my mom so much that I sometimes wonder if that's why my dad beats me.

Back to more pleasant things, I was known in my first week at TLP as "Tasty" (to rhyme with Stacy, don't look at me Terri picked it out), though that didn't last long, _thank god_, since we had a naughty princess costume night later in the week. I was only a waitress back then, in training to be a pole dancer, but I earned my stage name that night. I had dressed up as Snow White, and I looked the part so well with my bright red lipstick that the name stuck.

Even now, everyone employed at TLP, including its regulars, knows me as Snow. Terri is the only one who knows my real name. I suspect he even knows that I'm not really 18, but he has seen some of the bruises I've had to cover up with heavy stage make-up (I can't make them _all _disappear) and I think that's why he lets me stay. That and they are pretty relaxed about letting underage people in this place as long as they have the money to spend. Oh, and the fact that I bring in a lot of money probably helps.

Terri treats all of his staff really well and is extremely strict with the "look but don't touch" policy. If anyone ever gets too handsy with us, they are immediately escorted off the property. They get three strikes before they're banned permanently.

Maybe that's why I don't feel like a whore, even though I'm a stripper. My v-card is still firmly intact and I've never gone past a bit of touching, however, sometimes they pay you more if you let them get just a _bit_ handsy during their lap dance….and they come back to spend even more money. It's worth the sacrifice as long as it doesn't get out of hand.

When I am strutting on stage is when I am most myself. I can express my confidence and I don't have to hide behind a mousy disguise. I can show off, and not be made fun of because the guys my age are too immature to appreciate a real woman (or at least the body of one) and resort to acting like kindergarteners who tease the girl they like. Though the crowd isn't much better, I can always have a bouncer kick someone out (the bouncers _adore_ me) or cast a little magic to trip the person up, blaming it on either the high heels or the alcohol. It's a bit harder to get away with it at school with suspicious vampires hanging around.

Oh, how I miss the pre-Cullen days.

My dad thinks I work at a gas station on the reservation and he has yet to notice that I drive in the opposite direction every day...Idiot.

Having enough of memory lane, I finish up my homework and get into the little green Volkswagen beetle my dad bought for me as a surprise for my 16th birthday. Tonight, I feel a bit nervous because I know some of the pack from the Quileute reservation is going to be at TLP. I don't think Jake is going; it's not his kind of scene, but what if he recognizes me through the pack mind the wolves share?

I park my little buggy and go in through the back entrance, greeting the bouncer posted there, Steve, as I walk past. Steve is about two inches taller than me and full of bulging muscles. He looks like those meatheads that frequent the gym and is extremely intimidating…if you don't know him. In reality, he is a total sweetheart and is married to Stella, a bartender/former stripper that left the pole when she married Steve to make drinks in skimpy outfits instead.

My dad's beatings are becoming more and more frequent this year, no longer restricted to certain occasions. Five more months and I'm so gone. The bruises from last week are no longer visible, thanks to a little cloaking spell I casted before school this morning. I didn't master it until last week; I kept making whole body parts invisible. Thankfully, I know one thing about tonight and that's if Jacob Black discovers one of my secrets, being a stripper is about as far as he is going to get. Finally mastering that spell is what is saving my hide, as I'm sure the pack would notice the discoloration of cover up with their heightened senses.

I change into my outfit for the show, and face the lit up vanity mirror to do my makeup. Aside from a few greetings from other passing strippers, I am left undisturbed to finish getting ready. I have a very small shift, a show and a paid in advance lap dance before I can get home for some rest before my big test in English tomorrow. Refresher spells can only do so much and I can't afford to lose focus, I need a perfect GPA because a scholarship is the only way I am going to be able to go to college, if that's the path I choose to take when I get the hell out of my dad's house.

I have the option of graduating at the end of this year, my junior year, but I'm continuing on to senior year to graduate with the rest of my class. After all, if I finish early that is more time I have to spend at home before I move out, and I am avoiding that as much as possible. I finish lining my eyes with black eyeliner and add a little bit of mascara to my already long, thick and dark lashes. I am so ready to get tonight over and done with.

Terri pops his head in through the door way, "Snow, you're on in five." "Be there in a sec, I'm pretty much ready to go," I say in my low husky voice. Even my voice inspires purely sexual fantasies; it's almost as if I was always meant to become a stripper, for this stretch of my life anyway. I grab the whip that is my prop for the night and make my way downstairs to the platform that is going to raise me up onto the stage. I hear Terri announce my name and immediately get into position.

This song is one of my favorite songs to perform to, even though I get a bit too revealing with it. The song calls for it, as does my position, but sometimes I wish I could do without the see-through underwear. Thank god that the stupid teenagers of Forks haven't quite discovered this place yet, the day they do I am so out of here.

I lift my head with the first line of the song and immediately notice Jacob Black sitting to my left with the rest of his pack brothers. I plan on doing everything in my power to not make eye contact. _Please don't recognize me_. I get through my performance and ignore him for the most part. In the end, I can't help myself and I look right at him. His soulful brown eyes draw me in and I watch as his mouth drops open and he really looks at me for what feels like the first time. Oh no, he recognized me.

* * *

**A/N: And here's my OC. I know she's rambling for most of the chapter but it's to get the necessary background information out of the way, so that it fits the timeline of the story leading into Eclipse, I've aged Jacob a year so he is born in '89 and not '90. This includes everyone in the pack born in 1990, they are now babies born in '89. You have no idea how much that upsets me, I was born in 1990. It is an amazing year :p**

**So yea...a witch. I kind of went this route because my OC will eventually be Alpha female. I feel that role requires someone who can protect the pack with some kind of ability, not be just some kind of pack mother (though I do love Emily...not as much as Leah, but I love her!). She needs to be strong for the other imprints and be able to protect the den and the cubs...ahem.**

**The pack will be more in tune with their inner wolves in a they are separate entities but one being with the same goals kind of way. And they will take on more wolf-like behaviors which will be evident as you continue to read. Anyway I have the next chapter ready and I'm working on editing the fourth but I won't update for at least a week. I actually debated whether it was a good idea to put the second chapter up right after the first but I couldn't help myself. I'm extremely excited to put this out there.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Romeo love Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form. I only own the stuff that comes out of my own imagination, such as my OC which I feel will give Jacob a better ending. I mean, who wants to wait 7 years for the love of their life to be fully grown?**

**The page break in this chapter indicates the start of a more sexually intense scene than the bit of teasing that is mentioned so if that makes you uncomfortable, please skip on to the next page break. Don't say I didn't warn you. Sorry about the lack of asterisks from before I didn't realize FF took them away so sorry to anyone who did end up reading the steamy scene! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Romeo**** Love Juliet**

**Jacob POV**

Holy shit. I just imprinted on the hottest girl I've ever seen in my entire life. Oh shit…she's a stripper. Everyone in this room has seen her practically naked. I can feel a growl build up from my chest and I shake a bit at the thought. Quil notices and places a hand on my shoulder. "Jake, calm down what's wrong?" He asks. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down before answering him.

"I just imprinted." Immediately all the guys look at me, my words reaching their sensitive ears. "No way, you just imprinted on a stripper? Way to go man," Paul claps me on the shoulder enthusiastically. I am again reminded that everyone here has seen my imprint in her sexy, barely there underwear and my inner Wolf becomes upset once again. _Mine._

"Well you're in luck man. I paid for her to give you a lap dance," Jared informs me from the other end of the table. I perk up at the thought of having my imprint in my arms so soon. So what if she had to be paid? _Mate. Go to our mate_. Our waitress, Bethany approaches us. "Who's the lucky guy getting some special treatment from our Snow?" She asks us with a wink. All the guys immediately point at me and I can hear them clap and wolf whistle as she grabs my hand and leads me to one of the curtained seating areas surrounding the room. "Have fun, but remember no touching" she wags her finger at me after she sits me down on the only seat in the room, which is a red cushioned armchair, and walks out.

I smell her before I see her. Her spicy cinnamon scent fills the room and she walks through the curtain. She freezes when she sees me and her eyes widen. For a second, it looks like she recognizes me before she regains her composure and walks towards me. "Hey there handsome, ready to have a good time?" I gulp at the sound of her husky voice and her smile widens causing my heart to beat faster. _Mate. Mine. _I look her over, having only stared at her eyes so far, and noticed that she is wearing exactly what she left the stage with. Once again, my dick comes to full attention.

_You Give Me Fever_, the original version by Peggy Lee, begins to play through the speakers in the room and she starts to move seductively in front of me. "Nice," I chuckle, appreciating the song choice. Her scent changes a bit and as I inhale I get a big hit of her arousal, a more intense spicy cinnamon scent with a hint of vanilla. _Mate. Mine. Claim. _My cock swells and I clutch onto the arms of the chair, fighting back my Wolf who is urging me to just bend her over the armchair and claim her. The arms of the chair crack a bit under my grip in my struggle to hold back. She moves onto my lap, moving sensually and places her hands on my shoulders while tossing her head back in one fluid movement. I notice the second she feels my own arousal, the catch in her breath and a fresh wave of her own heat surrounding my senses.

* * *

I jerk my hips up into her core and her movements stop for a moment. The second verse of the song begins and with it her hips begin to rotate and she grinds a bit into me. I groan and move my hips into her again. A brief pause and then her breath is coming faster now and she is grinding herself into me with wild abandon, no longer concerned with moving to the beat of the song. My grip damages the arms of the chair as I moan and move my own hard on against her core, aware of the fact that only my pants and her pathetic yet oh so sexy excuse for underwear is the only thing between us.

She's moaning now, and her hands move from where they were on my shoulders to cup her own breasts. The sight makes my balls tighten but I hold myself back, wanting her to cum before I do. Her delicate fingers tweak, twist and pull on her nipples and that seems to send her over the edge. Her entire body shudders through her orgasm and she whispers, "Ohhhhh…Jake…"

I immediately cum when my name escapes her lips. The feeling is extremely intense and I break the arms of the chair completely as I see stars. She remains on my lap, her hands still cupping her breasts, head thrown back and breathing heavily. She looks like a beautiful siren, cheeks flushed from what I hope is a powerful orgasm and her chest moving up and down as she gulps for air. Her hands slowly drop onto her lap and I collect my thoughts. I can't believe I just came in my pants. I haven't done that since I was thirteen years old. But wait…How does she know my name?

* * *

I can tell when she comes to her senses because she stiffens and stands up away from me, looking down shyly, her face flushing darker, but this time in embarrassment. Her arms cross over her chest as if to now hide herself from me and I can see her retreat into herself a bit. Her demeanor immediately triggers a memory of a mousy girl who used to follow Bella around when she would come down to the Rez.

"Stacy?" Her already flushed face turns a darker red. No way. "What? How?" I stutter. I thought she was my age? "Umm… I need the money?" She still won't make direct eye contact with me so I stand up and gently grab her chin forcing her to look at me. She freezes a bit at my touch and gapes at me. "You're so beautiful. Why the baggy clothes and huge glasses?" I can't believe she has been hiding herself like that. Is this really the same girl that used to sit tucked in the corner of my garage, while I worked on rebuilding the motorcycles with Bella?

I really don't expect her to answer; after all we barely ever talked during those visits, so I'm surprised when she does. "I don't want to be harassed at school. If I make myself look as insignificant as possible, I am overlooked." She looks surprised at herself for answering me. I can't believe we're having a normal conversation after having just dry humped like horny rabbits. My Wolf, however, is settled and content, glad to have this time with our imprint.

"Jake…" She trails off almost as if she is unsure of whatever it is she wants to ask me. "Yeah?" I encourage her gently, this time my palm cupping her cheek wanting to know what my imprint wants from me. I will do anything for her, answer her questions. I will do anything to keep her here with me and from fully realizing what we just did and running off. "Jake…" she begins again, "did you imprint on me?"

…

…

…

…

What. The. Fuck.

My eyes go wide and my hand drops to my side as I just stare at her, mouth dropping open. She begins to fidget uncomfortably and shifts her weight from side to side. I gain my bearings and finally respond. "How do you know about imprinting? Do you know about the….? Did Bella tell you!?" I shake and my temper swells as I realize that Bella must have told her about phasing. That stupid bitch, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone! It's not her place, I'm supposed to tell my imprint, not her! My imprint places her hand on my arm and I immediately calm down. I will not phase in front of her and risk hurting her. My mind flashes to the scars on Emily's face.

My mind continues to race and I realize….I just called Bella a stupid bitch in my head. Surprisingly, I'm not too angry about it either. Bella is no longer the one who holds my heart, I actually feel like it belongs to me again. I contemplate how I feel about her now and it hits me that I only see her as a friend. Yes! I am no longer tied to her. A part of me is a bit put out that my feelings and months of misery can disappear so easily but I can't help but feel elated. Loving Bella was destroying me.

My imprint speaks up and regains my attention. "No, Bella hasn't said anything to me. Yes, I know that you are a…_shifter_." She whispers that last part to me and looks around to make sure there really isn't anyone around. "How…?" I'm still at a complete loss, then. How the hell does she know all of this?

"Same reason I know all about the Cullens-" I interrupt her with a growl, "and about that symbol on your arm." Her hand moves to rest right above the mark everyone gets after they first phase to symbolize the fact that they are a protector of the Tribe and part of the pack. "My mother knew all about the legends and put them down in her diaries. She had descriptions of everything, from the symbol on your arm down to the golden eyes the Cullens' share. I've answered your questions now can you please answer mine? Did you imprint on me?"

I hold myself back from asking her how her mother knew as it is only fair for me to answer her first. "Yes." I take a breath before asking her a more important question than how her mother knew, "but how do you know? About how I imprinted on you?" She stares up at me and I can tell she is contemplating how to answer my question.

"When you touched my face I felt a connection between us. I felt it a bit when we…uhh..you know," at this she flushes again and I shoot her a grin before she continues. "When you actually touched me though, it felt stronger, like an unbreakable bond. I'm not sure how to explain it but I knew about imprinting so I kind of put it all together. I've never felt a connection so deep like that before so I figured either you imprinted on me or….I'm going crazy and it's all in my head." I can tell she is relieved that she isn't crazy and she is right about what she felt.

I've never heard about anything like this. I know that the imprint works both ways, I mean, she is my soulmate so she is bound to feel something for me, but I've never heard of an imprint being so aware it. Maybe it's because she already knows about imprinting? I'm going to have to ask the council about this.

"Are you ok with this?" I ask her. "I mean, how do you feel about the imprint?" This is a question I'm afraid to ask her but I have to. I need to know that I will be able to see her again, be able to spend time with her and that she is not going to disappear or avoid me. She smiles at me shyly. "A big part of me is really really happy. I mean, imprinting is to help you find your soulmate, right?" I nod and she continues, "but another part of me is wondering if we're wrong. I mean, you're in love with Bella, are you sure you imprinted on me and you're not just confused because you find me attractive?"

I love that she knows she is beautiful but I need to chase her doubts away. Bella isn't the most important person to me anymore. I cup her face with both of my hands and lean down. I pause, my lips hovering just above hers and wait to see if she pulls away. Her eyes flutter close and that is all the permission I need to seal my mouth to hers. The kiss is passionate and my world once again falls away as I pull her against me and just _feel_ her.

Needing some air, I reluctantly pull away and touch our foreheads as we catch our breaths. "I did love Bella, but she was never meant for me. When I met your eyes, I knew at that moment that _you_ are the one who is meant to stand at my side. I don't want to rush you into anything but please tell me you aren't going to push me away; that I will be able to see you, be near you. If you want, we can just be friends and hang out. I will be anything you want or need me to be." I hold my breath and wait for her answer.

* * *

**A/N: And here it is! The next charged chapter. I realize right after their intimate moment the writing and flow gets a bit awkward but I kind of wanted it to have that awkward feel. I mean, they are virtually strangers and while it would feel completely natural to Jacob's Wolf (what a horn dog!) completely sober people might get a bit…embarrassed. Drunk people don't notice until the next day.**

**A mighty thanks to my reviewers! Wolfsden, I really hope I don't let you down! I'm not sure how heavy I'm going to get with the magic thing but as of right now there aren't any big plans with it (or so I claim…muahahaha).**

**Gemini girl 96, zZhell-butterflyZz and cew I am so glad you like what I have so far!**

**A BIG BIG thanks to all of my followers and alerts! It is truly a combination of everyone that pushed me to release this chapter as soon as possible. I hope everyone continues to enjoy and please do not hesitate to leave any **_**constructive**_** criticism. I am always willing to take it, apply it and improve.**


	4. Juliet she felt the same

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did, Jacob would not have imprinted on a baby and have to wait a few years to actually _be_ with his soul mate. I do however, own the stuff that comes out of my mind and that includes Ana!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Juliet She Felt the Same**

**Anastasia POV**

My entire body is still throbbing from the most amazing orgasm I have ever had in my entire life, so I'm having a bit of trouble concentrating on what Jacob is saying. I just….wow. I can't believe that I ground myself so eagerly onto him! When it was all said and done (though not much said), I felt absolutely mortified.

But then he grabbed my face and we were touching skin to skin.

I felt it at that moment. Being a witch, I'm a bit more sensitive to the supernatural happenings around me. I probably would have figured out vampires and shifters without my mother's diaries. So when our skin met, in my mind's eye I saw a bond form. It's hard to describe but I felt as if there was a rope tied around my soul and the other end was tied to Jacob.

I had stood breathlessly while I waited for him to answer my question about the imprint. I felt…feel a bit happy to know who is the other half of my soul. It sure as hell explains the enormous sexual charge between us (aside from the whole stripping and he is soooo hot thing).

Face still flushed, I take a moment to think about how to best answer Jacob. I know that I like him a lot, those times in the garage he was a very soothing presence. But can I let him get that close? I mean, I know we will eventually be a for sure thing, my heart already hurts a bit at the mere thought of just not talking to him and walking away but what if he finds out about my dad? And should I tell him about the witch thing? I've never told a single person.

These thoughts are rapidly running through my mind and I answer before even I know what I am going to say. "Let's start as friends," I blurt out. His face instantly lights up and I feel warm all over, happy knowing that I made him smile the way he is smiling right now.

"I can do friends…for now." His words make another blush appear on my face. God, will my face ever be normal again? I stand there awkwardly, wanting to stay near him but desperate to get away and regain my composure. "Well, then, see you later?" I question more than state. "Definitely."

"Ummm….do you have something to write my number with?" God please end this awkwardness now! Now he confidently smirks at me (sigh, makes me melt in a completely different way) before answering. "Don't worry, I already have it, remember?"

This is what I meant about my face never being normal again! I may have (slightly) harassed him with phone calls during his disappearing act. I did not want to deal with another Bella bout of depression so I called about twice a day so I could convince him to at least call _her_. He didn't have to tell her about the wolf thing but geez he could have picked up the phone and done a better job of faking sick!

Needless to say, I never got past his dad, Billy Black. I do still call his house every day but it's to talk to Billy. He is amazing and I _may_ have gone down to the Rez once or twice to give him some friendly company while his son ran about. Why I never ran into Jacob I will never know.

I cough slightly and with a quick "ok then, buh bye," I turn around and walk quickly out of the room. I shake off all the men that are trying to grab me and walk almost impossibly fast in my current footwear after I hear a low growl not too far behind me.

I just about make it to my dressing room when an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back against a solid chest. "Sorry, you ran, my wolf chased," he said lowly and then nuzzled his face into my neck. I let out a soft whine when he releases me and earn another panty dropping smirk. "I'll see you later," he winks at me then turns around, walking back to the other Quileutes in an exit way more graceful than my own.

* * *

*beep beep, beep beep, beep beep, be-BANG*

Crap, I think I just broke another alarm clock. Can't blame me though, it is currently 6:00 a.m. and I just fell asleep an hour ago. Everything from last night just kept playing itself over and over in my head before I finally passed out. Not so good when you have a test to look forward to. Stretching, I sit up and take a brief look around my room. Same old yellow walls I've had since I was 9 years old. White furniture placed strategically around the room, the desk sitting opposite of my bed.

To the left of me is the door that leads to my bathroom which is a bright blue and the door on the right side of my bed leads out into the hall. My dresser sits to the left of the open door to the bathroom and my closet is next to my dresser. My closet doors are currently closed, my image reflected back at me from its mirrored doors. Gross, bed head.

I throw the covers off of me and shuffle slowly to my bathroom. After a fast shower, I quickly dress in my "disguise" and then make my way downstairs quietly. My dad shouldn't be up yet, he doesn't start at the shop until 10. I sit down after frying some eggs and butter my toast.

Jacob Black. He is my _soul mate_. We are supposed to be together forever…

The same thoughts from last night race through my mind as I contemplate what I should do when I see him again. Because I know I will see him again. It's only a matter of _when_.

I finish eating and leave a quick note for my dad letting him know I will be hitting the library after school. I hop into my little buggie and open the glove compartment. Removing the illusion spell, a beautiful bloodstone, which perfectly fits in the palm of my hand, appears. Can't just leave that lying around without protection. A quick refresher spell with help from the bloodstone to amplify its power and I am good for the drive to school.

I see Edward's car when I pull into the parking lot and know that Bella is here already. Sure enough, she steps out of the car and joins Edward with the rest of his family. Every time I go near a Cullen, my skin vibrates, almost as if I am repelled by them. I don't know if it's my magic, or the knowledge of what they are but they sure as hell stay away from me. I don't think Alice can see my future and I know for sure that Edward cannot read my thoughts. A little shield charm takes care of that.

I get out of my car and watch Bella's face light up for a second before turning into a look of confusion. The hair on the back of my neck prickles up and goose bumps appear on my arms. I know who is standing behind me before I even turn enough.

Sure enough, I turn around and look straight into those delicious chocolate brown eyes set in a masculine and rugged face. He is wearing a tight white shirt and blue jean cutoffs; brown sandals adorn his feet. I really can't help but beam happily at him, much to my embarrassment, but my heart soars when he shoots me a handsome smile.

"Hey Stacy," he says in that deep voice of his. I shiver before what he says registers and the smile on my face falters for a moment. I don't like the name Stacy and even coming from him it feels wrong. I know he notices so I answer before he can ask what he did wrong. "Heya Jake, how's it going?" I cringe a bit at the sound of my voice, its normal huskiness not sounding so great with the slight raise in pitch that comes with the nerves.

He quirks an eyebrow at me (hey I can so do that too mister!) and reaches a hand towards me. I hold my breath as he curls some of my hair around his fingers. "I love your hair," he mutters, probably not intending for me to hear. I grab his hand and untangle my hair from his fingers but don't let go after, which earns me another beautiful smile.

"Jake!" We hear from somewhere behind me. He frowns for a moment and I turn around, recognizing the voice and sure enough, there's Bella coming towards us with Edward trailing behind her. I mutter another shield charm for Jacob's thoughts and he looks at me questioningly, obviously having heard the incantation and feeling it's effects but not understanding the connection.

Crap.

Not even 24 hours and already I'm close to revealing the biggest and most guarded secret I have. They are halfway across the parking lot now and I reach up real quick to whisper in Jacob's ear. "Edward can't read your thoughts now, I'll explain later."

He looks at me in surprise and then gives me a stern look that basically says "yes, you will," and we turn our attention back to Bella who has finally reached us. Is it just me, or was that the longest walk across a parking lot ever?

"Jake! I've been trying to call you, why won't you return any of my calls?"

…

Did she just pout? What. The. Fuck.

"Hey Bella, how are you? Usually you greet people when you come up to them," I say sarcastically.

Edward, who was looking at Jacob quizzically, turns his attention to me while Bella just gapes. I'm usually very "shy" around people so even though she knows my heavily sarcastic personality, she is not use to me being so outspoken around other people.

She goes to say something before her eyes shoot downwards to look between me and Jacob. I look down and notice our joined hands. I didn't even realize we had been holding hands this whole time. I try to subtly tug my hand out of his but his grip tightens and I give up. Bella looks to Jake, a confused expression on her face.

"When did you and Stacy get so….close?" She asks him. I huff and roll my eyes. Hello! I'm standing right here, why not ask me?

"It's none of your business Bella," Jake retorts, pulling me closer and wrapping an arm around me. Bella looks taken aback and I watch as a look of comprehension dawns on Edward's face. For a vamp, or maybe because he is one, Edward is pretty quick on the uptake. I jump in, not wanting them to know that I know about supernatural beings and I just know that I won't be able to hide my knowledge of the word "imprint" if Edward says anything.

"Well, we met at my job," at this we both laugh a bit before I continue, ignoring Bella's putout look at being left out, "and we got to…talking. So we have been hanging out ever since." Which is kind of true, I mean, we are hanging out right now. Jacob just nods, agreeing with my story and I let out a slight sigh of relief that he is playing along.

The bell rings before Bella or anyone else can say anything else and I jump for joy inside. "Come on Bella, let's leave them alone and get to class," Edward says then tugs her away. He gives me a quick wave goodbye which I quickly regret when, from across the lot, I hear Bella scream, "YOU THINK HE IMPRINTED ON HER!?"

Everyone stops to stare at her and Edward hushes her before dragging her away, I can't hear what she is saying but I bet it's pretty unpleasant. Bella can be a bit…possessive of what she considers _her_ friends. She never brought Jessica and her friends aroundbecause she didn't want them to meet _me_ and she never introduced me to the Cullens because she didn't want _me_ around _them_.

Don't know why she felt it safe to bring me around Jacob but I guess she didn't feel threatened then. Ha ha bitch. Ahem, sorry. I know she's my "friend" but she sure doesn't act like it, so why should I? I turn my face up to Jacob and blush _again_ when I realize that he has been watching me and my mental contemplations this whole time.

"You know, your nose crinkles up cutely when you have an unpleasant thought," he says, bringing the hand that is not wrapped around my frame up to tweak said nose. I crinkle it again (well what do you know) and pull away from him. Noooooo….I internally groan.

"I better get to class. Why did you come here, shouldn't you be in school, too?" I question. "I wanted to see you and school can wait." Oh, be still my rapidly beating heart! Well, not really. Don't want to keel over and croak. I gather myself from the puddle of goo I had turned into and smile shyly at him.

"Want to…uh…hang out after school?" I ask him, slightly stuttering my words. _Get a grip Annie!_ I scold myself.

He beams happily at me and answers a very loud, "YES," and his face turns red. Ha! Looks like the blushing isn't left to only me. "I'll meet you here by your car after school Stacy," he says quickly and then turns around and jogs back towards the forest. I get a drool worthy glimpse of those back muscles when he whips his shirt off just before hitting the tree line. The things this man does to my insides!

"JAKE!" I scream out after him without thinking. I seem to forget to think a lot when it comes to him. He steps back out into the open and I say in a slightly loud voice, knowing he can hear me without having to yell, "call me Ana." He smiles and nods at me and I watch as he mouths my name, almost as if testing how it feels and how I wish I can hear him as well as he hears me. I stare a little (ok a lot) at his chest and answer his wave goodbye as he walks backwards back into the forest.

The warning bell rings, snapping me out of my daze and I find myself sprinting to class. I sit down in my seat and look up towards the board, barely panting, glad that I'm in shape. _Oh shit, I forgot I have a test today._

* * *

**A/N: So here is the long awaited chapter with Ana's response. I didn't do much editing because I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I revealed a bit more about Ana's personality and I hope you come to like her as much as I do. Sorry for the long wait, life kicked me in the rear and so did my guild (I play video games; enjoy them a lot and _sometimes_ they encroach on my writing time).**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited! It seriously made my day each time I saw a notification that someone new was into this. Next chapter will be up soon (sometime next week) and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, whether in a review or PM.**


	5. Oh, tell me your secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my own little twist in the story. No need to sue as I am not making any money.**

**Chapter Title: Secrets by Eternal**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Oh, Tell Me Your Secrets  
**

**Ana POV**

So…I'm fairly certain that I at least _passed_ my English test, despite falling asleep in the middle of it only to wake up with ten minutes to spare. Thankfully, I'm normally a quick test taker. You know the kind I'm talking about, the ones that always finish first and manage to pull off the highest score in the class. I finished second to last and I could see Carmina Pennington looking at me hopefully with her big brown eyes, thinking she may have finally beaten me on a test. The small, fiery ginger always gets at least one point below mine, I don't know how, but even when we both get perfect scores I pull out ahead with an extra point or two for my answers.

She might actually have pulled ahead this time and I curse Jacob silently in my head though I feel happy for her. I'll have to come back during 6th period, when the teacher posts everyone's grade up by their student ID numbers.

I duck through the hallways, keeping an eye out for Bella. I have math with her next but she usually sits with Edward Cullen. I have a feeling though that today she is going to use this as a chance to grill me about Jacob and what I know.

Time to put my lying face on.

I walk into the classroom and see her standing in the back, whispering with Cullen. I take my usual seat in the double desk towards the middle of the classroom and sure enough the usually empty chair is immediately occupied by Bella.

"So….you and Jacob, huh?" she starts off right away. This pisses me off, I mean, at least great me or something, how many times am I going to have to go over this?

"Hi Stacy, how are you, how have you been? That's the proper way to start a conversation Bella," is the only answer I give her. She shoots me a glare and then smoothes out her features when she notices some people looking our way. It's strange for us to not get along even though we don't hang out as much as we use to.

The bell rings to signal the start of class and I look towards the teacher in the front, deciding to tune her out but she's like that really annoying fly that is buzzing around and you just can't ignore.

"I'm sorry Stace, it's just…it seems so sudden you know? I guess I'm just really shocked," Bella whispers, ignoring what the teacher's saying. Cullen will probably help her out with the lesson later, anyway. Looks like she's changing tactics. "It's fine," is my short reply. Bella lets out a sigh of frustration before diving right back in to the questioning.

"How much do you know about Jacob?" and there it is. She is dying to know if I know the pack secret. "Bella we can talk about this when the teacher is done explaining the lesson," I divert. I'll just leave her squirming in her seat for a little while. Once again, I am reminded that I am being a bad friend and I feel slightly guilty as I turn my attention back to the lesson.

The teacher goes on and on for most of the lesson before finally assigning us some problems to work on. Bella immediately pounces. "So, what do you know about Jacob?" she asks again. Time to put on an award winning performance. "Well, he's such a great guy, you know? He's being a really good _friend_ to me right now," I give her part of the answer she wants to hear. A small look of relief crosses her face but it's not enough. "But do you know his secrets? Like, are there any strange secrets he may have? Anything that can be classified as…unusual?" she persists. "What do you mean by unusual? I mean, his secrets are typical of a teenage boy I guess but anything you want to know about Jacob, ask him Bella, it is not my business to tell," I reply with an exasperated expression. A look of triumph crosses her face right as the bell rings. Now that I gave her the answer she wanted, she will hopefully me alone.

Sure enough, she goes straight to Cullen and they walk out together with me trailing behind. I strain to hear what she is saying so I apply a small amplifying spell on my hearing and zone in on her.

"There's no way she's his imprint, Jacob wouldn't keep a secret from someone he loves, otherwise he would have been ordered to stay away from her like they did with me unless she was his imprint. Since he's allowed to hang with her he really must just see her as a friend… What if he's only using her to find out about me?" she rambles to Edward. "Bella, I don't think he's using her, he looked like he really cares for her," he tells her gently.

"What if he's trying to make me jealous?" Oh Bella, it's not always about you sweetie. I feel myself getting a bit angry. What, does she think that unless there _is_ some magical force tying us together that he can't love me? I know we are not there yet but the imprint points out your soul mate, it's basically a guiding force leading you in the right direction and there's nothing wrong with that but I'm pretty sure I could have gotten Jake with or without it. I mean, if he wasn't a shifter, we might have ended up together anyway, simply because I _am_ his soul mate, just as he is mine.

"Well, it's strange Bella, I couldn't hear his thoughts. Maybe it's because he was touching your friend, I can never hear her thoughts either and Alice could never see her future," he tells her. "Wait, I thought I was the only one you couldn't hear?" she pouts. I'm being serious here, she is pouting right now over this, oh my god! Was Bella always this annoying?

"You are the only important one (ouch) and since she never draws attention to herself we didn't notice until you brought her around that one time during lunch."

I remember that day clearly. Bella didn't seem to notice the weird looks Edward, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale kept shooting me. Or maybe she did because she never invited me to sit with them again (unless they said something about not bringing me back because clearly they hadn't told her about the fact that they couldn't use their powers on me).

I release the spell, tired of all this and just wanting to get through the day so I can see Jacob. The day seems to be going by agonizingly slow and finally sixth period comes around. I swing by the English classroom and see Carmina sitting despondently on the bench across from the score sheet with a friend of hers patting her shoulder comfortingly.

I look at the test scores and see her student ID number with a 97. I look for mine next and see that I got the highest score in the class with a 98. Well what do you know?

* * *

The last bell finally rings and I jump out of my seat and am the first one out of the classroom. When I walk out of the building and into the parking lot, I see Jacob standing next to my car, looking as sexy as ever in the same outfit from this morning. His attention turned to me the minute I stepped out, and I smile and wave at him as I walk towards him.

He shoots me a gorgeous smile and I finally reach him only to find myself wrapped up in his arms in the most epic hug ever. His woodsy scent surrounds my senses and his high temperature body warms me right up, shielding me from the brisk Forks wind. He is the only guy that has ever made me feel so small and secure, I tower over most of the guys in Forks and I love how he is more than half a foot taller than me.

"Hey Jake," I breath out. He (reluctantly it seems) let's go of me and I finally hear him say my preferred name for the first time.

"Hi Ana."

The way my name sounds coming from his mouth is indescribable. I feel my knees get a bit weak when a piercing, loud voice cuts through the moment like a knife.

"JAKE," screams out Bella, walking quickly towards us with Edward once again trailing behind her. "Get in the car, quickly," Jacob mutters before walking around to the other side. I watch as Jacob waves at Bella before pointing at his bare wrist as if indicating the time and getting in my car. She pauses in the middle of the parking lot and I wave at her too before getting in the driver's seat.

I quickly exit the lot and head towards the reservation, assuming that's where Jake wants to go. "Where are we going?" I ask him. "Let's go to my place first, you can park your car and we'll talk.

How did you shield my thoughts? Why did you lie to Bella, I thought she was your friend?" Well he sure doesn't hold back. I stay quiet for a moment before responding. "I'll tell you everything…but please don't hate me when you hear what I have to say…"

Jacob grabs my free hand in his and I feel his gaze burn into the side of my face. "I could never hate you," he says sincerely and my heart skips a beat. I've never told anyone my secret before and despite all the supernatural beings out there, witches seem to have the most hated reputation. It is a lot of power packed into one person and that scares people, if movies are anything to go by.

We ride in silence the rest of the way, my right hand still clasped in Jacob's the whole way and I finally pull up to his house. "Do you want to talk here or…?" I trail off. "Let's go to my room, it's the safest place and people can't just walk in," he responds. "Is Billy home?" I ask him and he tilts his head to the side as if listening for something before nodding his head. I perk up a bit at the thought of seeing Billy and get out of the car a bit more eagerly than I expected considering the circumstances. I haven't seen Billy since last week; I missed our weekly meeting yesterday because I was nervous about running into any of the pack members and giving them a better chance of recognizing me at work.

Yeah, that plan failed miserably.

Jacob opens the door and we walk into the living room where Billy is reading the Forks Daily Newspaper. He looks up and beams happily at me. "Annie! Come here and give me a hug!" I immediately go over and lean down to hug him. He squeezes me tight before releasing me and shooting me a happy grin that resembles the one on his son.

"Jake couldn't have imprinted on a more beautiful girl," he winks at me. "Ahhh Billy, a man after my own heart. What about you?" I joke back. I hear Jake growl a bit before a possessive arm wraps around my waist. "Trying to move in on my imprint, dad," he jokes. Phew, for a second there I thought he was seriously growling at his dad. I lean into him and Billy looks at us with a smile. "We're going to my room to talk and then might meet with the others at the pack house," he informs Billy before leading me out of the living room. Wait, what? Pack house? I'm meeting the whole pack?

Billy interrupts my thoughts, "Make sure talking is _all_ your doing," he shouts from the living room. Jake and I both turn red and he pulls me faster towards a part of the house I had only been in when putting the laundry on Jake's bed. As if reading my mind, Jacob speaks up once he shut the door, "I've smelled you in my room before. Thanks, for helping my dad out."

He looks at me with an adoring look in his eyes and I quickly sit on his bed, muttering a "no problem," and look down. I feel the bed sink as he sits down next to me. I take a deep breath and gather the courage to tell Jacob what I have never told anyone before. He sits patiently, giving me the opportunity to start.

"Well…the reason my mom knew about the wolves and vampires is because she had a friend on the reservation…" I start. Jacob grabs my hand again and squeezes it encouragingly. I shoot him a nervous smile before continuing. "But that wasn't the only reason. My mom already knew about the supernatural because…well because she was a witch and I am able to shield your thoughts because I'm a witch, too," I finish off really fast and look down. I wait for him to throw down my hand and say something in disgust but instead he grabs my chin with his free hand and forces me to look at him.

"So what you're saying is…you're magical," he says breathlessly. I look at him in shock, his reaction taking me by surprise but what he does next takes my breath away. He moves the hand on my chin to cup my cheek and leans in to kiss me. What feels like an electrical current zaps through my entire body as I softly kiss him back. It isn't anything like our previous kiss. This one is soft and sweet, our lips rubbing against each other and just…beautiful.

He pulls away and I see that adoring look back in his eyes. "Sorry, I know you just want to start as friends but I felt like I had to do that," he apologizes. "It's ok," is all I can get out.

"I don't care that you're a witch, you're my imprint so you can't be bad," he jokes a bit with that last part, "you sure don't look like a green skinned evil creature with the giant warty nose," he adds, his finger tweaking my nose.

His face turns serious and he reluctantly says, "You know, I have to tell the pack about this, I don't even have much of a choice since we share the pack mind." I feel a brief flash of panic before it resides and I sigh out an, "I know." A part of me knew I couldn't just tell Jacob without the rest of the pack finding out. I guess I just hoped that we could prolong it as long as possible.

"They heard about the shielding in my thoughts earlier and they are curious about how you did that. By the way, does it not work on the pack? They were able to hear my thoughts when I phased," he asked. "I released the spell once Cullen was far enough, I knew it would be dangerous if the pack couldn't hear you," I replied. He looks impressed at my quick thinking and leans in. I turn my face up towards him expecting a kiss but he brushes his lips against my cheek instead.

"Well, are you ready to meet the rest of the pack?"

* * *

**A/N: ANNNNNNDDD done. Woah I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! But have no fear! I actually have plans to post the next chapter in a few days as an apology. Life picked me up in its whirlwind again. By the way I'm going to start putting up the name of the songs that inspire the chapter title, as they are all song lyrics. The others were mentioned in the story but since this one doesn't have a song in it I put up the song name and band under the disclaimer.**

**Please, please do not get me wrong, while Jacob is cool with this, he has **_**a lot**_** of questions for her. It's just his intuition kicking in, telling him that now is not the time to question her even more and he basically reacted in the way his imprint needed him to the most. Poor Annie has been questioned all day and she just revealed something she never has before to someone who will eventually have the power to completely destroy her if he so chooses (which he won't, I mean, Jake would never hurt his imprint!)**

**He also completely forgets about the Bella question because, well, it slips his mind with that big reveal and well…she just isn't as important to both of them anymore. I'm hoping I covered a few anticipated questions!**

**The day I planned to sit down and write this, my grandmother ended up in the hospital. She is fine and at home now but right after one of my dad's coworkers, who was always incredibly nice to me, almost like a grandfather, passed away and there was a funeral. Over all, February started out crappy but it sure is looking up now!**

**Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews and oh my god so many alerts! Keep flooding my inbox, I'm lovin' it!**

**As a treat, I kind of got an idea down for my future Walking Dead Daryl/OC fic. Don't worry, I'm not planning on working on it right away, Trouble and Silent Scream are my main priority right now but this scene stuck in my mind and I couldn't help myself but right it out and thus the storyline for the fic was born. Below are the summary and an excerpt from the story.**

**Down N' Dirty: Sheryl Jaxson and Daryl Dixon grew up together as really close friends and then kind of just…drifted apart. While they no longer were attached at the hip as they were when they were younger, they are still there for each other when it really counts. That includes when the dead start to walk again… Daryl/OC**

Excerpt: Daryl and I sat down on the low half wall that surrounded the pond, having just had our fill of water and finally quenching the thirst that seemed to be a requirement of the hot Georgia sun. We were both drenched in sweat, our shirts sticking to our skin and Daryl Dixon has never looked sexier…sigh…

"This fuckin' heat is drivin' me insane," Daryl muttered. I just grunted in agreement, watching a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face and slide down his collarbone to his shirt. What Daryl said next kind of shocked me though and brought my attention back to his face.

"Doesn't help that I feel so damn horny," he added with a wicked grin and a sly wink towards me. There's the old Daryl, making an appearance and this was his way of making an effort and sliding the ball into my court. Now I could reply with a smart ass comment that will bring us back into a friendship that is as easy as baking a pie, one I missed a lot and had the possibility of being so much more, or I could just keep my mouth shut and wave goodbye to any kind of relationship with Daryl Dixon. After all, even I can only burn him so many times before he shuts himself off again.

The smile begins to slide off his face before I sigh and finally reply, "me too," looking at him and returning his wink. The grin, back on his face, turns into a look of shock when I whip of my shirt and he turns a bit red and looks away quickly. Oh Daryl, it looks like you're still all talk when it comes to me.

I giggle before shimmying out of my shorts and in just my underwear run towards the pond and dive in. The water is cool and a relief from the heat and I look back at the wall where Daryl is still sitting looking at me in surprise.

"Well Dixon, you joining me or what?"


	6. I'm just lookin at you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that Stephanie Meyer's created, I'm just messing around with them a bit.**

**Chapter Song: **_**I'm in love with a Stripper**_** by T-PAIN**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'm just lookin' at you**

We take Jake's Rabbit to what he calls the "pack house" and I sit in the passenger seat, clutching his hand and absolutely terrified.

"Relax, Ana, the pack already loves you," Jake says and slightly squeezes my hand in reassurance. He doesn't elaborate on why they do but I have a feeling it has something to do with Bella. Trying to take my mind off of the impending meeting, I ask Jake about the Rabbit and he spends the rest of the ride talking about all the work he did on it.

I feel myself relax more as he talks excitedly and I just sit in the passenger studying him. He is very animated when it comes to talking about all the work he did and he seems to really love this car. He constantly looks over at me, almost as if assuring himself that I'm ok and that I'm still here, despite the fact that we are still holding hands. A bit of sunlight filters through the trees and gives his skin this beautiful glow and I find myself getting lost in his eyes every time he looks at me.

Can I really just be friends with him?

All too quickly we pull up a dirt driveway leading to this beautiful lodge house. It's very quaint despite being rather large which I suppose it has to be kind of large if it's going to host so many huge shifters.

Jacob parks the car and looks over at me. "You'll be fine but…don't stare at Emily's face." Wait, who?

We get out of the car as people start piling out the door and they part to let through a short figure that is shoving everyone aside to get to us. "Anastasia!" the figure exclaims right before plowing into me and nearly knocking me over in a hug. I'm a bit surprised to see her but I return her hug. "Hey Em, how's it hanging?"

The majority of the pack, including Jacob, looks at us in shock while Sam stands back with a smug smile on his face. Obviously he knew that I already know Em. "Come inside, let me show you the house, I'll introduce you to the dogs later," she says teasingly before dragging me inside.

Jacob shoves off the guys who are crowding him, trying to find out how the hell I know Emily before he follows us in the tour of the place to be near me. The guys make their way to Sam which is the last thing I see as we turn the corner.

"So…..how do you know each other?" Jake asks from behind us, Emily still dragging me along excitedly. She's very strong for someone her size. Emily answers before I can.

"We met through Billy, Jake. I came by to bring him his medicine and pick up his grocery list but he told me that this very sweet girl had already brought him groceries the day before and was coming by to help out around the house. I made sure to come over the next time he mentioned she was going to be there and we became fast friends."

Emily continued to chatter and show me around the rest of the house with Jake following close behind. I haven't seen her this excited since we first met. I honestly didn't make the connection with her Sam and Jake's Alpha Sam. A little relieved that I at least know _someone_ and that she likes me, I face the rest of the pack once the tour is over with my chin held high.

Jake steps up then to make the introductions. He holds my hand and announces "This is my imprint, Anastasia Martinez." I feel a blush creeping up my neck at the way he so proudly states my name but fight it down before it reaches my face. He then starts pointing out the guys one by one and they nod their head when he calls their name. You know, that little head nod people do sometimes instead of saying, "sup?"

"That's Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth and Sam. You'll meet Leah later, she's out on patrol right now."

"She doesn't look like a stripper to me!" Seth, I think his name was, shouts from his spot behind the rest of the guys. This time I can't fight the blush on my face as the rest of the guys laugh. Realizing that I'm still wearing my school "disguise," I take off my glasses and pull off the baggy sweatshirt to reveal a tight fitting Nirvana shirt underneath. I pull the hair tie out of my hair and allow the long waves to flow freely around me.

The guys and I laugh at the look of shock on Seth's face at the difference a few items can make and Jacob looks at me with that look he gets on his face sometimes. It's hard to describe but it's a look of such adoration that it takes my breath away every time I've seen it.

"Ok, now I see it," Seth says and the rest of the guys wolf whistle and Paul winks at me. I feel Jake stiffen up and a low growl from him silences the room. "Chill Jake, I was just messing around," Paul says with a grin but Jake's hand just squeezes mine harder and it starts to hurt.

"Jacob, relax ok? You're hurting your imprint," Embry says as he begins to walk over to us. Guess I couldn't hide the wince from his strength but the look of complete distress that comes over Jacob's face makes me wish Embry didn't say anything, even though Jake had immediately let go of my hand to give it relief. He starts to shake and then runs out of the house with the rest of the pack and I following him. I stop at the porch when I see Jake explode out of his clothes and transform into the biggest wolf I've ever seen. The reddish colored wolf doesn't do anything but pace and growl, every once in a while letting out a snarl.

Emily steps up next to me and places her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be afraid," she says softly. I look at her and for the first time realize exactly where those scars on her face came from. That was no bear attack. She looks over at Sam who is trying to talk Jacob into calming down and another wolf, this one grey with some black dashed through the fur on his back, but I don't even see a glimpse of fear on her face, just absolute love and devotion.

I don't see Embry anywhere and realize that the other wolf must be him. "I'm not afraid," I reply just as softly as she spoke and walk off the porch towards Jacob. The russet wolf freezes completely and everyone steps back except for Sam. "You might not want to get any closer," Sam warns me. Jake seems to nod his head in agreement, his growling not as fierce with me so close. Not taking my eyes off of Jacob I respond firmly and loud, "I'm not afraid."

Jake stands absolutely still as I get closer and when I look into his eyes any miniscule and lingering traces of fear completely disappear. His eyes are exactly the same. Our eyes are at the same level and as we continue to stare at each other I slowly place my hand on his head.

"You need to calm down, Jake. I am a stripper. I chose to become a stripper. Most men in the immediate area have probably seen me almost naked." At this Jake growls and I place my other hand on him and scratch him behind his ears. His growl turns into one of content and I laugh a little before continuing. "But...if I wasn't a stripper, I probably would have never looked you in the eye and you wouldn't have imprinted on me. I probably would have left Forks and you would still be pining over Bella, neither of us knowing that we were meant to be together."

Jacob transforms into a human again and immediately wraps me up into his arms. "Don't ever leave me," he breathed into my hair, clutching me tightly. "Never," I promised. Someone coughs a little and it's like we are brought back from the little world we had built for ourselves. Then I realize that Jacob is completely naked.

I push him off me and stammer, with both of our faces flushing, "P-put on some clothes," before I run into the house, leaving the laughter of the pack behind me.

* * *

**Author's note: So, the fact that she is a stripper is going to bring a bit of….trouble to their relationship, probably. Last chapter was about Jake saying what she needed to hear and in this one she says all the right things to Jake. They are so friken cute together! Cough.**

**As for the chapter song, what can I say, the title of the song is appropriate and as far as any sexual feelings between them, yeah that's fairly appropriate as well ;)**

**Words cannot express how disappointed I am with myself in how long it took me to get this chapter out. Don't make any promises about release dates; lesson learned.**

**I was seriously stuck after the last chapter. I know exactly where this story is going and everyone's relationship with each other, events, etc., however, the path to get there is a bit obscure. I feel like this is a train that is off to a slow start but will hopefully pick up speed once I get it closer to where I want it to go.**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews and pms, your alerts and your favorites. I did not expect this to be liked by so many people and I am seriously pushing myself to not let this go months without updates. Silent Scream will be updated soon for those of you reading that as well. As for my Daryl/OC, I'm not releasing any chapters in that story until we are all half way through Silent Scream AND Trouble.**

**Thanks again for reading! This chapter has barely been edited so please, if you notice anything, don't be too harsh but feel free to point it out and I'll come back in and fix it up.**


End file.
